


Promise

by marble_julia



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, F/F, Love/Hate, Non-Linear Narrative, POV First Person, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marble_julia/pseuds/marble_julia
Summary: Со временем у каждой появляется имя её соулмейта на левом запястье и имя её заклятого врага на правом. Так вышло, что для Кэтры это оказался один и тот же человек. "Адора" слева и "Ши-Ра" справа.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 6





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была написана после просмотра первого сезона под впечатлением от комикса по ссылке - https://ponytailadora.tumblr.com/post/178957752603/inspired-by-elaysia. Некоторые детали из комикса были изменены.  
POV обычным шрифтом - от лица Адоры, курсивом - от лица Кэтры.

Это случается одним обычным утром. Я собираюсь на утреннюю подготовку, а ты, как и всегда в такие дни, пропадаешь невесть где. Сначала я не понимаю, что именно происходит: левое запястье начинает вдруг обжигать, и я с шипением невольно хватаюсь за него, накрывая ладонью. Если верить ощущениям, на коже будто бы кто-то выжигает полосы и круги. Ткачиха Теней рассказывала нам о подобном. О том, какой мерзкой является метка на левом запястье, так как обозначает твоего соулмейта, того, кто предназначен тебе самой судьбой, а любовь и прочая эфемерная глупость в Орде не в почете. Волосы, кажется, становятся дыбом, когда я всё же решаюсь убрать руку и посмотреть на свое «проклятие». И я не могу поверить своим глазам.

_Как много мне потребовалось времени, чтобы понять, что все эти годы, что я шла на поводу у корявого «Адора» на своей левой руке, лишь уничтожали моё достоинство, мою значимость, мой потенциал и мою истинную силу. Ты всегда была особенной. Сначала для Ткачихи Теней, а потом и вовсе для всего этого дрянного мира. «Ши-Ра» – уверена, именно это означают каракули у меня на правом запястье, и вот, что доставляет мне несравненное удовольствие – видеть, как ты из последних сил цепляешься за спасение, как на твоем лице возникает облегчение при виде меня и как затем оно искажается от боли и потрясения, когда я выплевываю всю правду тебе в лицо._

_– Твой уход – это лучшее событие в моей жизни._

_Я чувствую, как меня переполняет ощущение силы и свободы. Свободы от этих чертовых оков «судьбы», свободы от никчемных обещаний. Свободы от тебя, Адора. И прощай, Ши-Ра._

Твоя напористая забота всегда заставляла меня умиляться в душе, но сейчас я почему-то совсем не могу расслабиться, эти мысли о мече никак меня не отпускают. Я чувствую, что должна, просто обязана выяснить, что именно произошло в тот раз. Меня будто бы тянет обратно какой-то неведомой силой. И я знаю, что ты разозлишься, но не могу взять тебя с собой. Не хочу, чтобы ты снова попала в неприятности из-за меня.

То, что происходит дальше, наваливается на меня таким скопом событий, что я не успеваю даже толком всё это обдумать. Хотя именно этим я и занимаюсь каждую минуту своего пошедшего не по плану путешествия. Меч предназначен именно для меня? Серый Череп? Ши-Ра? Принцессы вовсе не такие, какими их описывают в Орде? И сама Орда вовсе не такая, как нам всегда говорили? У меня появляется слишком много вопросов, но чем дольше я о них думаю, тем больше верю своим «похитителям».

_Я ничего не понимаю. Ты бросила Орду, бросила нас, бросила меня, но Ткачиха Теней все равно только и говорит, что о тебе и о том, как важно найти тебя и вернуть. К счастью, Хордак не настолько слепой и пустоголовый, как она. Уж он-то видит мой потенциал, он даже назначает меня командиром! Конечно, я всегда об этом мечтала, но даже не могла подумать, что однажды я смогу носить этот самый значок. Больше никто не посмеет смеяться надо мной и считать вторым сортом. Никто. Никто… Моя мечта почти исполнена? Так хочется самой себе ответить «да», но из каждого уголка Зоны Страха на меня смотришь ты. В голове звучит твой дурацкий смех после очередной подколки с мышью. На губах чувствуется вкус твоих губ. А треклятая метка на левом запястье горит, чешется, раздирается моими когтями, но всё никак не хочет исчезать._

Повсюду паника, пожар и разрушения. От мирного праздника не осталось и следа, а я до сих пор отказываюсь полностью поверить в происходящее. Но все факты прямо передо мной: всему виной Орда. Глиммер и Боу говорили мне правду.

Я торможу выехавший мне навстречу танк, и ты выпрыгиваешь на меня, с сияющим от радости лицом. Привычно повалив на землю, ты хвастаешься своими новыми полномочиями и новой меткой, теперь уже на правой руке. Ты безумно счастлива тому, что обнаружился твой заклятый враг, вот только незадача: вместо имени на руке лишь какие-то непонятные символы, но я сразу же различаю в них «Ши-Ра». Сердце уходит в пятки, кровь отливает от головы, и я еле держусь на ногах. Как такое вообще может быть? Неужели?.. Нет. Я должна тебя вразумить, а ты должна мне поверить, но ты только лишь ускользаешь, и почему?

– Ты только сейчас это всё поняла?! – ты выдаешь с искренним недоумением и повергаешь меня в еще больший шок.

У меня практически не осталось шансов?

– Пойдем со мной. Тебе не нужно туда возвращаться, мы можем всё исправить, – я дрожащей ладонью держу за тебя за правое запястье, надеясь, что мое прикосновение сотрёт то, что там выжжено.

Но ты меня не слышишь.

_Лонни рассказывает кадетам байку о Ши-Ре и даже не стесняется своего страха перед ней. Смешно всё это слушать, зная правду, а я всегда была несдержанной. Перепалка не заставляет себя долго ждать, но я чувствую явное превосходство. Я знаю секрет «Ши-Ры». Впрочем, эта мерзкая самоуверенность Лонни все равно остаётся при ней. Ещё и подпевалы подключились вдобавок, ненавижу._

_– Полегче, Кэтра. Адоры здесь больше нет, чтобы тебя защитить._

_Я знаю всё это. Адора – предательница, что бросила меня ради кучки только что встреченных недодрузей. Более того, она Ши-Ра._

_Я захожу в общую спальню и тут же начинаю себя ненавидеть. Ненавидеть за то, что по привычке ложусь в твою постель, как в свою собственную. Ненавидеть за эти детские наивные мечты. Твое улыбающееся лицо, нарисованное рядом с моим у изголовья кровати. Его я ненавижу больше всего. Не успевая подумать, исполосываю его когтями, и в грудь словно вонзается кол. Я чувствую одну лишь ужасную боль, застилающую всё мое сознание. Слёзы льются из глаз непрерывным потоком, пока я разрываю в клочья твою (нашу) постель. _

Глиммер желает мне спокойной ночи и уходит прочь. Стук закрывшейся двери – последнее, что я слышу, прежде чем оглохнуть от тишины. Я никогда не оставалась ночью одна. У меня всегда была ты.

Я опускаюсь на кровать, если так можно назвать это месиво из подушек, и сразу же проваливаюсь в перину. Мои попытки сделать поверхность более плоской заканчиваются лишь уничтожением матраса, а потому после неловкого разговора с Королевой Анджелой я решаю устроиться прямо на полу.

Лежать на нем жестче, чем на кроватях кадетов, но уж точно гораздо лучше, чем на постели принцессы. Я принимаю привычную позу и закрываю глаза, но… я не могу без тебя заснуть. Тело вдруг охватывает дрожь, а к горлу подступает ком. Мои глаза открываются и привычно находят твое имя на левом запястье. Раньше я смотрела на него с улыбкой каждую ночь перед тем, как заснуть. Сейчас я уже почти не могу его разглядеть из-за застилающих взгляд слёз.

_Этот стрелок уже успел порядком мне надоесть, когда танки и роботы окружили его со всех сторон и отрезали путь к спасению. Мое нутро ликует в ожидании мести, и на губах рисуется ухмылка. Но вдруг все замирают, прикрывая глаза от ослепительного источника света, который приближается к повстанцу. Причиной тому оказалась очередная принцесса, но она была куда крупнее и величественнее всех прочих, да еще и с огромным мечом в руках. Резко вонзив его в землю, она вызвала подобие землетрясения, покорежившего территорию вокруг себя и выведшее из строя нашу технику. Я никогда раньше не слышала о чем-то подобном, а потому следовало понаблюдать за этой выскочкой повнимательнее. Она с легкостью расправилась с подъехавшим танком и роботом, чем повергла в бегство солдат. Но, кажется, у нее ушло на это слишком много сил. Сияние начинает меркнуть, и она обессиленно падает на колени. Еще одна яркая вспышка света, и я вижу перед собой… тебя?_

_Правое запястье вдруг пронзает внезапная боль, а за ней приходит и внезапное осознание того, что скрывалось за неизвестными знаками._

_«Ши-Ра»._

Впереди раздается знакомый смех, но я не хочу верить своим ушам и невольно зажмуриваю глаза, чтобы не быть обманутой еще и ими.

– Знаешь, с каждой секундой, что я смотрю на твою тиару, она выглядит всё глупее.

Значит, это не мои очередные фантазии?

Привычным жестом ты тыкаешь меня в лоб правой рукой, и твоя метка режет мне глаза. Врагини – вот, кто мы теперь? Ты полна злобы и, кажется, счастлива изливать ее на меня, но ни одна нанесенная тобой сейчас рана не сравнится с тем, что я уже испытываю в душе. Ты знаешь об этом?..

_– Кэтра, всё хорошо, это же я! Неважно, что они с нами сделают. Ты присматриваешь за мной, а я присматриваю за тобой. Ничего плохого не случится, пока мы есть друг у друга._

– Кэтра, я ведь уже сказала тебе: я ни за что не вернусь в Орду!

_– Обещаешь?_

_– Обещаю._


End file.
